Videogame controllers have become ubiquitous with contemporary versions of the hand-held controller being offered in a wide variety of multiple-trigger configurations. Several makes of videogame controllers have left and right trigger buttons positioned to be actuated by the user's index fingers when the controller is held by the user with two hands. Each trigger button has a predefined range of travel from the starting or zero position to the fully-depressed position. In games where trigger actuation is a binary function, the actuation point is generally about half way between the zero position and the fully-depressed position. Binary trigger button function is common in games where the trigger button controls shooting, jumping, or other movement. In such games, each manipulation of the trigger results in one shot, one jump, one turn, or other function operable on a yes/no basis.
In other games where the trigger produces an analog signal, the trigger button output signal changes based on the degree to which the trigger button is pressed. Such an analog response is used in games where the trigger button controls a throttle or other variable input device.
In games where rapid firing, jumping, running, or other action is required that are based on binary control from the trigger button, the gamer repeatedly presses the trigger in rapid succession. With ever-increasing computer power, the speed at which functions can be processed has also increased to the point where the gamer's speed in manipulating the trigger button is a limiting factor rather than the game's processing speed. Regardless of the controller configuration, users often fully press the trigger to its end point to implement binary control functions even though depression of about 50% would send the desired signal. However, since pressing the trigger to just past 50% in a fast and controlled manner is very difficult to do without a defined stopping point, the user very often fully presses the trigger despite not needing to do so.
Trigger buttons available on several popular videogame controllers have a range of motion that exceeds what is needed to cause the trigger button to signal a response in the game. Therefore, by eliminating or reducing unnecessary movement in the trigger before or after the point of signal, the gamer can speed up or economize trigger movement to improve game performance.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a side view illustrates one embodiment of a known videogame controller 10 having a controller housing 13 and a trigger 15. Trigger 15 pivots about a pivot point 17 between a zero position 18 (shown in FIG. 1A) and a fully-depressed position or end position 19 (shown in FIG. 1B). A trigger range of motion 20 is defined as the travel of trigger 15 between the zero position 18 and the end position 19. Within trigger range of motion 20 is an active zone 21 in which commands are initiated and carried out. FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate a side view of another embodiment of a known controller 10, also having housing 13, and trigger 15 that pivots between zero position 18 (shown in FIGS. 2A & 2B) and end position 19 (shown in FIG. 2B) to define the trigger range of motion 20. The take-up 23 of trigger 15 is the range of motion between zero position 18 and active zone 21. The over travel 24 of trigger 15 is the range of motion between active zone 21 and end position 19.
In some controllers, 10 trigger 15 abuts housing 13 to define zero position 18 and/or end position 19; in other controllers 10, zero position 18 and end position 19 are defined by other structures (not shown) within housing 13. Each trigger 15 of FIGS. 1-2 has a trigger body 22 that extends partially from housing 13, a finger contact surface 25 intended for contact with the user's finger (not shown), and a trigger tip 27.
At least one attempt to address the trigger travel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,491 (Jul. 9, 2013 to Burgess et al.). The '491 patent is directed to a game controller having an adjustable trigger system for calibration or customized control of trigger action. The trigger has a strike plate coupled to a trigger body. Two adjustment screws extend through the controller housing to contact portions of the strike plate. By adjusting the screw positions, the trigger's range of travel is adjusted due to changing the point at which the screws make contact with the strike plate.
Burgess et al. also address trigger travel in a game controller in published PCT application no. WO 2015/004261 titled Games controller and Trigger Therefor. The '261 publication discloses a game controller having a controller housing, a trigger body, a trigger housing, and a detent housing with at least one detent. The detent housing is rotationally mounted in the trigger body and is rotatable between a first position in which the detent is in a stowed condition and a second position in which the detent is in a deployed condition. When the detent is in deployed condition, the detent engages the controller housing to stop movement of the trigger body and limit the trigger movement.
Burgess et al. further address trigger range of motion in a game controller in published PCT application no. WO 2015/078994. The '994 publication discloses a game controller including an adjustable trigger system with a mechanism to allow the end user to control or recalibrate the maximum and/or minimum trigger positions. When the trigger is pressed in typical game controllers, the trigger travels first through a “dead zone” where no commands are initiated. As the triggers is further depressed, it passes through an active region in which a command action is initiated and carried out. As the trigger is still further depressed beyond the active region, the trigger travels through an over travel zone to the trigger end stop during which no further commands are initiated.
The '994 published PCT application addresses the problem of excessive trigger travel by modifying the internal structure of a trigger in a game controller to reduce the amount of “dead zone” at the beginning of the trigger pull and the “over travel” zone at the end of the trigger pull. The trigger body includes a limb extending back towards the housing. A front edge on the base housing defines an end stop to limit movement of the trigger. An arm is connected to a base plate in the controller housing and extends between the rear edge of the limb and the base housing. The front edge of the arm has an adjustable position and defines the end point of trigger travel. A control screw extends through the arm to a variable extent. As the control screw is advanced, the end of the screw comes into contact with the upper surface of the limb as the trigger pivots towards the start position. Thus, by adjusting the control screw, the trigger can be prevented from returning fully to the start position. By also adjusting the position of the arm, the end point of the trigger travel can also be altered.